


Who am I?

by Kakashisith



Category: The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal`s been acting weird since Face told him about his feelings, he goes off for a walk and weird things happen...<br/>*- inner thoughts<br/>Hannibal-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nightmare

Colonel Smith was having that same old nightmare again. He was in a big blue room with no windows or doors. The room was dark and almost empty... In the middle of this room was a large bed with white sheets. Somehow he felt anxious and worried, like something bad was going to happen really soon...  
"I need to hurry," he thought in his dream, "if I don`t hurry... I won`t be able to get out. Who is this? I can`t remember the name..." The silence was frightening. Then the walls started to crack like many times before and water started to come through the cracks. Hannibal felt helpless, there was no way he could escape.  
"I can`t breathe..." Water coming in...  
Everything around him went darker, like he was at the bottom of the sea. "That`s why ..." He was trying to swim, to move, but his body was like made from stone...  
Then there was a familiar voice yelling at him "You really are hopeless! Don`t you still have a nephew you have to protect?" Then the nightmare stopped- Hannibal woke up sweating. He sat in the middle of a big bed, that wasn`t his. He didn`t have to look around to know, where he was.   
*I`m at Templeton`s place, aren`t I ? Right... I was sad and kinda drunk so he brought me here. Hmm... I haven`t had that stupid dream for a while...*  
He was looking for his clothes and saw a small letter on the table. Hannibal`s head was aching, though he hadn`t been that drunk. What had happened between him and his young Lieutenant? He tried to remember at least something... Putting on his clothes, Hannibal begun to search for Templeton Peck, for anyone.  
"Face?" He opened the door to corridor, but it was empty. Colonel Smith returned to the bedroom and checked at the letter on the table. There was written :" Stay here until I come back. Face."  
Hannibal felt guilty and sad, he just couldn`t be in this room and wait for the young man. *Sorry...*he thought, * but I`m a dirty old man, so I`m gonna run ...*  
He was just going to leave the house, when Face came back. Both men stood at the front-door for some minutes, looking at eachother.   
"Good morning," managed Hannibal out finally.   
"Morning, Hannibal." greeted Face him with a bright smile.  
*This is a little unexpected* Hannibal was looking for a way out, he really didn`t want to have a serious conversation with Templeton right now and right there.   
"I think I go and grab myself a coffee..." he turned around and took a few steps towards the kitchen. Suddenly there was a tanned arm around his shoulders.  
"Wait, please!" Templeton took a hold on Hannibal`s shirt to stop him. "Please, let`s talk about this..."  
Hannibal felt like he was drowning again. *Shit, I wish I could remember anything...*  
"If this is about yesterday, don`t worry about it." he was slowly walking backwards, until he felt an obstacle behind his feet. Templeton was looking at him, something weird in his eyes... not just desire or lust... something way more deeper and scarier.   
"Listen, Lieutenant..." Hannibal tried to sound confident, which was very hard "if I did something against your will..."  
"I... I love you!" cried Face out suddenly.  
Hannibal just stood there, totally surprised. *He actually said it.* He took hesitantly a step closer to the beautiful man. "Templeton?"  
"Why?" asked the young Lieutenant, "tell me, what`s the matter with you?"  
"Didn`t I tell you?" Hannibal eyed Templeton, who just stared into his eyes "I can`t do it like that... If it goes on like this, I know I`ll be overwhelmed."  
The blonde man stood there, but said nothing. Did Hannibal really not trust him at all to let him be this intimate? Sure, Face had many lovers before, but it was just sex and fun, nothing special. But now, when he was confessing his feelings towards to his Colonel, the older man was getting distant, just like... he wasn`t liking this.   
" I don`t want to have some serious business, kid. It`s just like Murdock said, I am self-destructive. I felt better that way, no feelings, nothing at all... Well, that`s how it used to work, Face. But it doesn`t seem to be as effective as it used to be..." he made a small sigh. "At this point I just don`t really understand love the way I used to..."  
"I won`t give up on you!"   
Hannibal sat down on the chair and took a cigar. "You`re sure to find someone you`ll love more than me. If you even love me? Are you sure, that it`s just not only lust and some hot sex you need? I`m sure you`ll get into plenty more and better relationships that you and me could ever have." he closed his eyes. Hannibal didn`t even hear, when Templeton whispered "That`s just too cruel. The only one in my heart is- you." With that the younger man threw himself on the top of Hannibal and forcefully kissed him.   
"Face..." Hannibal slowly opened his eyes only to see the green-emeralds looking back to him. *Damn it all* he thought, while he tried to get Face off on him.* Why am I against it all again?*  
"Stop!" he tried to calm himself and Templeton down, but this didn`t seem to work."Templeton, stop!"  
With one strong move Hannibal pushed Templeton off himself and the couch. Next second he was out of the room, while Templeton could only blink his eyes from surprise.   
"John!" his arms went into fists, while he mumbled "You think I`m going to give up?"


	2. The Flaming Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving a very confused Face behind, Hannibal needs some time for himself. He just needs to think about himself, about his past and future...

*Goddamn it all,* cursed Hannibal silently. *Looks like I`ve made a big mistake...* he was walking on the Olympic Boulevard, looking for a pub to relax. And there it was- The Black Sheep with good Irish whiskey and quiet people. Though it was Friday evening, the pub was almost empty. Hannibal slowly walked in and sat close to the bar and took a look around. On the left corner were some guys in black leather jackets arguing about something, one of them was very angry.  
*Typical shit because of the money,*thought Colonel Smith and checked elsewhere. Not far away from his place was a blonde lady in red laced dress, smoking a cigarette and having a cocktail. The woman had long red nails, high heeled shoes and tanned skin. When Hannibal looked at her, she smiled. Quiet pub with almost no noise was just something, that Hannibal needed to collect his thoughts. The Bar-lady came to take an order, so Hannibal asked for some whiskey, fresh newspaper and bacon. The lady came back with paper and whiskey, food was coming later. Hannibal decided to enjoy the time for himself and checked the news, while enjoying the good alcohol. First thing he saw, was some news about new mobster-gang, what was called Flaming Dragon and had supposedly lost their leader.  
*Wonder, who took him down?* after reading the article deeper, his second thought was *What are the Vietnamese guys doing here anyway? This can`t be good..*  
Other news weren`t so interesting, so he started to get inpatient, while waiting for his food. The guys were still yelling at each other, so Hannibal kept low profile, cause he wanted to get no attention. Those guys were talking in mixture of English and Vietnamese language, so Hannibal understood most of the dialogue. He pretended to be reading the newspaper, but through a small hole in it, he checked the strange guys. He was so occupied with the supposed-to-be gang, that he almost didn`t notice B.A. coming in. When the big brown hand with golden right caught his attention, he looked up into his friend`s smiling face.  
"I knew, that you`re here, Bossman." B.A. took a seat next to Hannibal. "Are you alright?"  
Hannibal nodded slightly. "Why`d you ask?"  
"Well.... Templeton told me, that you shut him off and just walked away." the bigger man looked his friend and leader into the eye. "Why don`t you just go out with him? What`s the big deal with it?"  
Hannibal pulled back a little. He knew, it was coming.  
"But... I just feel so guilty."  
B.A. just stared at him, surprised look in his eyes. "Huh?" was all he managed to say.  
"You think, I could just say "yes" to Templeton?" responded Hannibal quickly. "Every fucking time I see him, I`m scared that something might happen to him, like happened to my nephew. I keep seeing those nightmares again..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Look, Kid Harmon almost drowned and I was the only one to save him. He was the same age as Face is now. And I`ve got my hands full dealing with my own problems!" In thought he added * I`m just not good enough for Templeton, he needs someone at his own age.*  
B.A. looked at him, with concern in his eyes. "Is this your real problem?"  
Hannibal took a bit of his whiskey and turned to Baracus again. "Face seems stuck to me like clue. At first he was really short and stand-offish... But lately, he.."  
"Go on..." encouraged B.A. his friend. He knew, that Hannibal didn`t like to talk much about his feelings to anyone, even to him. Hannibal was just sitting there, fear and doubt in his blue eyes. B.A. didn`t like to see his leader this way, vulnerable.  
"I`m just hoping, that he`ll give up and cast me aside. "Hannibal`s voice was like coming from the grave. "But it seems like he`d put up with it all until I just give up and confess my feelings to him..."  
"Do you have any clue about what you`re saying?" B.A. put his strong hand on Colonel`s shoulder to calm him down, even just a little. " You really love him, but you`re afraid, that he doesn`t feel the same way!"  



	3. The thugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being alone in hostile neighborhood can`t be good...

Hannibal was tired, worried and unhappy. When B.A. told him, what he knows about Templeton`s feelings, he simply couldn`t believe it. He could allow himself no more time this day. He had to return to their hotel-room and talk to Face. But before he could even stand up, punch of guys, who looked like a motorbike gang, entered the pub. They quickly noticed the Red Dragon-guys and a loud yelling begun. The big red-haired youngster with spiked leather-jacket and combat-boots, who seemed to be leading the others,accused the Vietnamese guys of kidnapping his sister.   
"An Dung, give me back my sister, or all of you will be dead...soon." Red-head drew his gun and played with it provokingly. Other biker-guys just stood next to him, doing nothing.   
"Listen, I don`t know where your sister is!" the man with a long scar over his left cheek stood up and shook his head.  
"Liar!"   
Scar-face swallowed the insult, not wanting to have a gunfight inside the pub. "Look, we have our own problems. Thuan is dead and we have a funeral to arrange."  
Red-head didn`t listen and shot the old man. "This is, what you get, when you mess with my gang!" he screamed in anger. "We are The Hunters and you`ll pay for what you did!"  
An Dung grabbed his shoulder and moaned in pain, trying to get up. The younger men next to him didn`t even got the chance to get their guns out. As fast as it begun, it was over. The 5 members of The Red Dragon were all dead or dying in piles of blood. To be sure, they`re all finished, The Hunters fired some shots on the Dragons. Red-head turned around to be sure, no witnesses were in the pub. But he was wrong- on the farthest side of the room was a middle-aged man sitting and reading a newspaper. The leader of The Hunters slowly walked closer. Hannibal didn`t seem to notice him at all, or he just didn`t care.   
"You should leave," The Hunter warned him.  
"Says who?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow and under the table cocked his gun. "All I see is a young rooster, who cannot even crow."  
Silently he looked around, while thinking *Where the hell is B.A. when I need him?* He hadn`t noticed, when his brown friend had left the pub.  
The red-head was just staring at him. Maybe, because he was afraid of Hannibal, who was older than those Hunters. "We ain`t leave any witnesses, man," he finally croaked.   
Hannibal had his gun under the table, so he felt quite self-confident. But situation was dangerous, he needed a way out. So he drew his gun and said very quietly, but enough loud, that those punks could hear him. "I got a gun and I know, that you are out of bullets. I leave the pub and you won`t follow me. I gonna kill anyone, who tries to get my trail. Got it?"  
"Joe, what can we do?" asked one of the guys, turning to the leading guy. Joe gulped, he was scared of this man, who seemed to act like an army-man.   
Hannibal slowly stood, pointing his revolver to The Hunters and backed to the open door, being alert of whatever might happen. One of the guys tried to stop him, but Hannibal turned his blue eyes on him. "No, no... you stay here and nothing bad will happen. Be good guys..."   
And then it happened so fast, that he couldn`t react- seeing, that the only alive witness was slipping away Joe took a hard beer glass and swung it towards Hannibal`s head. All he felt, before warm darkness surrounded him, was sharp pain ,that hit him and then everything went black. 

When he woke up, he didn`t remember a thing about, what had happened before. He touched his head and felt something sticky. His leather-cloves got covered with his own blood. He had no idea, what to do or where to go or should he ask for help... or anything. So he just walked out from the pub and ...and what was he doing next? He didn`t know. Did he have friends? He had not a slightest idea. That made him worry, cause it wasn`t normal not to remember a thing before he got up in The Black Sheep. So he just stood there and tried to remember anything... * I think, I got a loss of memory* was all he could figure out. He put his hand into a pocket and found cigars and a pistol.   
*All right, I know, how to shoot and I have expensive taste on cigars*


	4. Sudden help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal`s lost his memory temporary and doesn`t remember anything about himself or his team. Luckily there is a familiar brown-skinned lady offering her help.

*Okay, I am a smoker and I got a gun... who am I? A criminal or working for law? I wish I had any idea...*   
He rummaged in his other pockets and pulled out a passport for the name of Jack Daniels. The idea of having the same name as had a whiskey seemed funny, but well he got nothing else, so it had to be his real name. People had sometimes weirder names than his. But he couldn`t find any other information about himself, than his supposed-to-be name.  
*Well, that`s a start* He looked around in the pub and saw broken glass, blood and... was it really ... 5 dead guys in the corner of the big room. Jack made some hesitant steps closer, but then decided- was it him or somebody else, who killed the men, but it`s better to flee this place. The sun was about to set, when he limped out from The Black Sheep. His head was still a little aching, but everything else seemed to be okay... except his memory. He didn`t know, did he have any contacts or friends, so he just waled slowly down the street, trying to remember something, anything whatever could help him. The streets were almost empty, no hostile or friendly people, only some drunkards and a brown-skinned woman crossing the street. When she saw Jack (that`s how I call Hannibal for now), she made big eyes, like she knew, who he was.  
"Hannibal, what are you doing here?"  
"Hannibal?" the older man looked questioningly at the lady in front of him. "Who is Hannibal? My name is Jack Daniels... or well, my documents say so..."  
The brown woman came closer and looked at his head-wound. "Oh man, you got a big wound here. Let Mama Baracus get you inside!" She grabbed gently his arm and smiled. "You really don`t remember me?" she asked again.  
"I remember nothing, not even myself." Jack-Hannibal quietly answered. "But it looks like, that you know me. So can you help, madam?"

Some time later he woke up in a quite comfortable bed. *The lady must`ve given me her bed..* He felt his face, but could not tell what he might look like. He touched his hair, they were kinda short and soft. He could glean nothing from his surroundings. The room was brightly lit and the bed was comfortable, but none of it looked familiar. He was bare from head to waist; under the blanket, he was in leggings, comfortable ones.   
The person taking care of him, she'd called herself Mrs. Baracus. Still, it was all very confusing. She said, he`d been hit and got temporary amnesia. He was feeling confused, but also kinda...safe. The brown lady told him, that she knows him and wants no harm. He didn`t wanna bother the friendly woman with taking care of him... The name "Hannibal", was it a nickname of his of real name? It somehow sounded familiar though. Jack Daniels, Hannibal, how many names could a person have? If he wasn`t criminal, then what or who was he? Hannibal thought, that maybe Mrs. Baracus could give him at least some answers. But while she wasn`t there, Hannibal looked around in this apartment. He opened the door and two cats came to the door, looking at him with curiosity. "Here, kitty,kitty," he called the furballs, who came slowly closer. Since they didn`t seem to fear him, he spent some minutes with the cats and then walked to the kitchen. It was a nice bright room, with table, freezer and some old pictures hanging on the wall. One of them represented the lady with a young man, who was possibly her son. Hannibal checked closer... then something like a flashback hit him. He`d seen this muscular man before, when he was shot in a little town, Hannibal himself had helped him and there was another familiar guy... He shook his head, his injured memory was playing with him.


	5. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal`s memory is slowly returning. But being in Balboa district isn`t so peaceful...

When Mrs. Baracus opened the door to her apartment, she saw Hannibal sitting and thinking about something.  
"Hey, Hannibal," she greeted him. "Are you ok ?"  
"I`m not so sure... I think I had a flashback some time ago." He looked with his light-blue eyes at the woman. "I was checking some pictures on the wall and one of them reminded me something about me and your son."  
She smiled. "Well, I guess that`s good. Your memory starts to return slowly. Do you want me to help you to remember more about you and your friends?"  
Hannibal stretched his arms. *Do I actually wanna know?* he thought. *I might be a criminal...but oh well, to hell with it! I have nothing to lose.* so he touched his head - it wasn`t hurting so much anymore. "If you could help me to regain my memory, I would be very happy."  
Mrs. Baracus studied Hannibal closely. They silver-haired man was just sitting next to the table, trying to get the pieces of his memory back.  
"Hannibal?" she asked as the man hadn`t said anything about ten minutes or more. She was slightly worried now. "What exactly do you remember?"  
"Hmmm... I remember helping your son and he was shot.." Hannibal was surprised to see a smile flash on Mrs. Baracus` face.   
"You do?" the woman looked very happy. "That`s a good progress! Despite of your heavy wound on your head, you`re getting better. Do you remember something else, too?"  
Hannibal shook his head. "No, not yet. But well, it`s a good start..." He took a peek out from the window. The view was beautiful, trees and nice small houses. "Where are we?"  
"In Balboa, Los Angeles. Not the best neighborhood here, but we can survive." She tried to get a big bag to the table, but Hannibal helped her so fast, that she couldn`t even blink. "You don`t have to do everything alone. "he smiled."Next time tell me and I`ll help you. Maybe I`ll regain some of my memory, when I go out."  
He had an idea. "Where did you find me? I think, that when I go back to this place, I gonna remember at least something..."  
Mrs. Baracus sat slowly down, she was tired. "You were walking, with your bleeding head not far from a small pub. Some Vietnamese guys got killed there..."she showed Hannibal the L.A. Times, where was big banner headline "Vietnamese gang brutally shot!! Where is the only witness?" In The Black Sheep a biker-gang had brutally shot all the members of The Flaming Dragon. The only witness- middle-aged man with a head wound, had disappeared with no trace. Before the incident he was with a brown muscular guy (Mama Baracus shout "That was my boy!"), supposedly they all were criminals or something close.   
"What a lie!" Mama Baracus was angry like a lioness. "The A-team is not a bunch of killers, you and your men are heroes !" Then she told Hannibal everything, what she knew about him and her own son and the others, Templeton Peck and Captain Murdock. But the problem was, who and why killed the Vietnamese men...  
*Holy shit!* Hannibal`s eyes widened. "Did I kill those guys? You saw my gun, right? Had I used it?" Hannibal seriously hoped, that he wasn`t the killer. And if he wasn`t, who did kill these poor men and why? And why was he left alive? And he had a team... slowly, so slowly his memory begun to return... but it wasn`t all so easy. He had to find out, what happened, to find his friends (now he knew, that he had friends).   
"We have to find out, what happened there and who killed this gang." he gently touched his head, the wound wasn`t hurting at all. "The problem is, that I have to disguise myself, cause I don`t want to be recognized by anyone, yet. As long as I`m not sure about anything, I don`t want to be seen."  
Mrs. Baracus offered her help. "I have lots of clothes, what will make you totally unrecognizable. And some make-up would be good also."

When they both had finished, Hannibal looked like totally different. Actually like a middle-aged woman, with red lipstick, blonde curly wig, purple shoes (Hannibal swore, he`d never wore those damn things again), medium length skirt and white blouse. Mama Baracus insisted, that Hannibal`s nails needed some color too, but he pulled his leather gloves on. "Enough for today."   
(Brb)


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Mrs. Baracus are going to umm... investigate some things. Will this help Hannibal to find out, what really happened?

"Dang, this wig makes me wanna scratch my scull," muttered Hannibal, when he walked in his disguise to get the truth about murder in The Black Sheep.  
"Don`t be so grumpy, John" smiled the friendly brown lady. "You cannot just show yourself yet. Who knows- Decker or some other military guys might be on the crime scene."  
"You`re right. It`s for my own good." Hannibal looked at himself from the small mirror - total middle-aged funny lady with blonde hair, red lips and sexy outfit. * I hope, we don`t get too much attention.* he thought. *Wonder, where`s my team at the moment. I really miss them, specially Face...*  
They walked slowly up to the North Croft Avenue and turned left, crossing some small dirty junk yards and suddenly there is was- The Black Sheep. Hesitantly Hannibal moved closer, until he saw a police officer standing on the door. The pub was closed with yellow "crime scene" tapes.  
"Hey, young man," asked Hannibal, trying to sound like a woman, "can you tell us, what happened here?" He looked around to see any sign of danger, but there was none. Mrs. Baracus stood next to him, trying to check inside the pub. The young officer stood infront of her, shaking his curly hair.  
"You`re not allowed to enter the pub, ladies. I`m not supposed to tell it to strangers, but a bunch of Vietnamese or Japanese guys were shot to death here. " he shook his shoulders. "Brh, a nasty view. Blood was everywhere. There was a witness, who left with bleeding head. My chief says, that it was the leader of the A-team. Oh- here he comes..."  
"Joshua, what did I tell you about speaking with strangers?" yelled Roderick Decker at the youngster and then turned to the duo. "Sorry ladies, but nothing to see here. Move along." He turned his attention to Hannibal for a second, looking at him doubtfully. *I wonder, where have I seen those blue eyes?*  
When he turned his attention back to his young officer, the two women were gone. Decker just couldn`t keep out of his mind those very familiar eyes... he knew, he had seen them a lot. But where and when?  
Then he remembered.... The young officer Joshua surely couldn`t be more surprised, when he saw Colonel Roderick Decker`s face getting red, then white, then red again and then he screamed angrily ."Smiiittthhhhhhhhhhhhh !!"  
"Pardon sir," Joshua dared to ask, "what happened?"  
"Oh, shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Decker was mad like lion, who`s teeth were aching "it was John-goddamned-Hannibal-Smith... I let myself be fooled again!"  
He literally jumped into his car and yelled to Joshua:" Did you see, on which direction did they go?"  
"No, sir!"   
Next moment a Harley Davidson motorcycle crossed Decker`s path and he saw there the black woman and Hannibal, who was driving the machine.  
"Where in nine hells did he get that thing?!" Decker started to follow him, but Hannibal was much faster, he was getting away.

"Hannibal, put me dooowwwn!" pleaded Mrs. Baracus "you cannot escape, while I`m here holding you back..."  
Driving over two edges ,Hannibal stopped at a small yard and let Mrs. Baracus off the bike. "I`ll be back, don`t worry..." and off he was.  
"God bless you, Hannibal," whispered Mama Baracus, when she slowly continued walking towards her home. "I hope, you`ll find your friends again..."

Hannibal carefully drove his borrowed Davidson across the streets, trying not to meet eye to eye with Decker or The Hunters again. He had "borrowed" the motorcycle from one of them and the owner wasn`t too happy about it.   
*To hell with it!* cursed Hannibal and kept on riding to find his team-mates.


	7. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hannibal found out, that he didn`t kill those guys. To find his team-mates, he "borrowed" a Harley Davidson... Can he get away and find B.A. ,Murdock and Face?

Joe was drinking beer with his friends inside of MC Hunters, when he suddenly noticed a weird-looking person jumping on his Harley and helping to get a black woman behind her. The black woman was scared as hell, holding her hands tight around the other lady-like person.  
He run outside, yelling "That`s my motorcycle, you asshole!" looking around, he saw a purple shoe in the street. "Now even women steal the machines? The world`s gone crazy..."  
All his friends had stormed outside and were getting in their machines to follow the thief. Joe had no choice, then be on the back of his brother, who was the first to follow the weird female thieves.  
"See?" Joe screamed, "they`re there. Let`s block them and get my baby back!!"

Hannibal was trying to get The Hunters off, so he turned to Beverly Boulevard, trying to get between the cars.  
*Mama B. is lucky, that she isn`t with me on this crazy ride,* he thought.  
It wasn`t so easy, cause he`d lost a shoe, so keeping the balance was all he could do right now. When he slipped between a small Pontiac and heavy goods vehicle, he lost the second shoe. Now he was with bare feet, it felt a lot better. He hadn`t noticed, but the blonde wig was also gone, there was almost nothing left of his disguise.  
"You crazy motherfucker!" yelled the driver of Pontiac, cause Hannibal almost scratched the car. Hannibal had no time, though he wanted to show the middle finger to the nervous guy. The Hunters were not so far away, so he had so drive faster or turn into some alley to get away. He decided, that it`s a good chance and went down to a smaller street. That wasn`t a good idea, cause the street ended with stairs, but oh well... Hannibal stopped for a minute to think about his chances. From a close distance he could hear The Hunters following him, so he went down the stairs quite fast. He knew, he`s going to regret this, or well, some parts of his body won`t be pleased. After getting down from those hellowa painful stairs, he took way left to Sunset Boulevard and turned to an industrial estate.   
*Oh my balls!* he cursed silently.  
This wasn`t a good idea, cause when Hannibal slowly drove between some warehouses, he noticed a military vehicle. As fast as he could, he turned around and started to drive backwards. The military vehicles followed him, and once again he could hear Decker`s angry voice yelling :" You have nowhere to go, Smith! Give up!"  
Hannibal crossed Carroll Avenue, Chung King Road, Doheny Drive and was suddenly eye to eye with The Hunters. He was caught between two enemies- Decker and military forces and angry biker-gang. Hannibal made a fast decision and went along a small narrow street, so there was no way that both Decker or the Hunters could get him. But where to go? He had to find his team, because this ride was getting way to dangerous and he was alone. He had his gun, but how to drive Harley with one hand... this was going to be very difficult. The small street ended with big Florence Avenue. Sun was setting and the light of it blinded Hannibal for a second. Maybe because of it he didn`t saw a big (and familiar) van and just hit it with his stolen Harley. The next second the vehicle under him lost it`s balance and Hannibal fell off, getting a blow on his head.   
"Man, what the hell?" he could hear B.A`s surprised voice inside the van. Then everything happened very quickly- the door was opened, Murdock and Face dragged him in and B.A. started driving fast like a madman.   
"Hannibal?!" shouted Murdock very surprised, "where have you been? We`ve been looking for you everywhere!"  
Face couldn`t say anything, he just felt his heart skipping a beat or two because of happyness. Hannibal was back and alive! A big smile was forming on Hannibal`s lips, he had finally found his team, his friends. Then Face just hugged him so tightly, that Hannibal almost couldn`t catch his breath.   
"You`re back," Face whispered, holding him, "do you have any idea, how much I missed you? How worried we were?"  
"Face, maybe you could release Bossman, or else he`s going to collapse," asked Murdock. B.A. nodded behind the wheel.  
"Where have you been, man?"  
Hannibal took a breath. "It`s kind of a funny story... We should get somewhere safe, then I`ll tell you everything I remember. Ok ?"  
He noticed, that he was still wearing the skirt and blouse, and he was with bare feet. "B.A. your mother is in L.A. and she helped me quite a lot. We should pay her a visit, so I can thank her for what she did to me."  
"We just cannot do it right now!" yelled Murdock "I can hear the sirens!"  
"For fuck`s sake," Hannibal swore, "Decker just can`t give up... Gimme a Beretta, I will shake them off!"  
He grabbed the gun, loaded it and opened the window. Decker had 3 military cars with him and they tried to follow the van. Hannibal fired some shots, one of them hit the tire of Decker`s car and it lost it`s balance. Decker and Joshua jumped out from the car.   
"Haaannnnnibaaaalll!" 

"Wow, that was an adventure," commented B.A. after Hannibal told them everything, what had happened to him last 3 days. "We thought, you were kidnapped or something, when we heard about shooting and you being the lost witness."  
Hannibal relaxed in the big sofa, his head was still hurting a bit, but everything was fine now. "Don`t worry, I have nine lives." he smiled to his friends.  
They had decided, that they`ll go and visit Mrs. Baracus next day, cause right now it was too late. It was almost midnight and at least Murdock was already getting sleepy. "I`m off to sleep," he apologized and yawned. B.A. followed him half an hour later.   
Now there were just Hannibal and Face and awkward silence.  
*What should I do...I`m so nervous..* thought Hannibal, while looking silently to the floor.   
Suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulders and turned to see a pair of very big and beautiful green eyes. "You have an eyelash on your cheek." smiled Templeton.  
Hannibal couldn`t move, he was like paralyzed, trembling all over his body.  
"Now I can see your face,"Templeton`s fingers were on his jaw, touching gently.   
Hannibal felt himself blushing like a teenager, and he didn`t like it even a bit. But Templeton just smiled his sweetest smile to him. For a second, what seemed like eternity, they stayed still, looking at eachother`s eyes. Then Hannibal just hugged Face... "I love you..."  
Face couldn`t believe, what he was hearing.   
"I`m sorry, that I was treating you like this, Temp." Hannibal murmured, "I just thought, that I`m not good enough for you."  
*I only... want to be closer to you..*thought Face, when he pushed Hannibal against the wall and kissed him deeply. Hannibal`s eyes widened, but he let Face take control of the situation.   
"Face?" he asked, when Lieutenant`s head fell to his shoulder slowly. "What`s with you all so sudden?"  
He felt the younger man move down to his body, touching and kissing him everywhere he could. Then he felt Face undoing his jeans and tried to stop him.  
"Hey, hey..." but this was no use. Face slowly opened the belt and pulled Hannibal`s jeans down to his ankles. When his long warm fingers slipped inside the boxers, he blushed slightly. *So big..* he thought, *wow. I want it inside of me...*  
Hannibal looked down at him to see Templeton smiling. "Did something happen?"   
Face smiled and then his lips were around Hannibal`s big organ. All Hannibal could do, was to lean against the wall and enjoy. *He looks like a kitten* he thought. Next second Face took him in all the way, Hannibal could feel his knees getting weak.   
"You don`t have to overdo it," he managed to get out, " just try to relax.."  
Face smiled wickedly to him. "Let`s go to bed."


	8. Finally home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is back to his team. Can he and Templeton fix everything? How`s Mama Baracus doing?

Hannibal followed Face to his bedroom, but stopped after he closed the door. He was feeling, like it`s forbidden to love this nice young man, to keep him for himself.  
Face sensed his hesitation and took two big steps to touch him gently. "Please, John, look me in the eyes..."  
Hannibal slowly turned, to face his young Lieutenant. "I`m not good enough..." he whispered, "to be loved by you. "  
Templeton said nothing, but knelt in front of the man he loved with all his heart.  
"I cannot make you happy!"  
Face just couldn`t take it anymore and hugged Hannibal, saying softly:" I don`t need you to fight for my happiness! Just let me show you, how much I love you... What I ...want... is you, who runs away all the time... who is the most honest person towards me.." Hannibal was trembling all over his body, so he sat to the floor, next to Face.  
Face touched Hannibal`s shoulders, then slid his hand around his hips, all the time looking him in the eyes. "It is just you, what I want!"  
"You`re such a fool... to want to be with me, even when I have nothing good..." he just couldn`t resist Face anymore, everything in his mind and body wanted to love this handsome man. The younger man was leaning in to steal a kiss.  
"Having you back is the best thing that`s ever happened to me," he smiled, his green eyes dark with desire.  
*I wonder, is it ok to be this happy?* was the last thing for Hannibal to think, before Face kissed his with such power, that he almost lost all air in his lungs.  
Hannibal`s breathing shallowed until it was coming in gasps as Face was playing with his neck and nipples, biting and licking. Hannibal pushed him to the floor, captured his lips and devoured him. Face moaned loudly ground his groin into Hannibal`s. Hannibal bite his earlobe, Face groaned and arched up. Holding Hannibal`s head to his chest he swiveled his hardness against the older man`s strong body. Hannibal dropped to his knees between Templeton`s legs and took him into his mouth pulling hard, creating a suction that had his young lover almost screaming. He placed one finger in his mouth and wet it thoroughly. Then gently stroked Templeton`s opening.  
Pushing slowly until the finger was all the way in, Hannibal continued to lick and suck on his Lieutenant`s cock. Withdrawing to wet a second and third finger he gently opened his beloved. Stretching and scissoring his fingers he put pressure right "there".  
"Please, John..."  
"Patience, Face..."  
Hannibal knew, that some lube was next to the bed. He leaned up on his knees and poured the lotion on his own cock and slowly pushed in. The heat and tightness was more than he ever imagined, both groaned in pleasure. Hannibal thrust slowly at first, but sensing his love's need for more he increased. Face was making a sound between screaming and mewling. Thrusting deeper and faster until he knew they were both close to completion. The beautiful blonde man started sobbing "John... harder, faster...pleasepleaseplease..."  
Hannibal thrust deeply three more times until his seed was spilling into Face`s hot body beneath him. Face came a bare moment later, spraying them both. Hannibal rolled next to Face, feeling totally exhausted.   
"I love you, Temp."  
"And I love you, Hannibal. I have, for a loooong time."  
"You know, we should have a shower."  
"Right now or after the second round?"  
Face put his head on Hannibal`s shoulder, smiled happily. "How about a shower first? Then sex ?"   
"With you?" Hannibal placed a kiss on Templeton`s forehead. 

Next morning Hannibal woke up on Murdock`s knock on the door. "Bossman, you awake?"  
"Come in, Captain, but try to be quiet."  
Murdock walked in with coffee-cup in his hand and just gasped at the view he saw. Hannibal and Face were laying across the bed, both naked and half-covered with a blanket. Murdock cocked his head at the sleeping Lieutenant, then looked Hannibal with questioning eyes. Colonel smiled and nodded his head.  
"You really..?"   
Another quiet nod. "What`s B.A. doing? is he still mad, that I managed to scratch the van?"  
Murdock blushed. "Nah, he`s still sleeping. We had a nice night in a little bar nearby."   
Hannibal pulled the blanket more over Templeton`s tanned body to cover him and then took the coffee from Murdock. "Thanks, Cap."  
Murdock smiled wide. Face groaned quietly in his sleep and put his arm around Hannibal`s waist. "When he wakes up, let`s go and visit Mama Baracus."  
"Yeah, B.A. would be very happy to see his mum. And I wanna hear everything, what happened to you and her!" Murdock sneaked out from the room and closed the door behind him.

"So, you helped Bossman to recover from memory-loss?" asked Murdock, taking a nice piece of Mama B`s self-made pizza.   
"Yes, young man!" Mrs. Baracus sat between Murdock and B.A. and was very happy. "We even took a small ride with a motor-bike..."  
"What?" B.A. jumped up and seemed suddenly very angry. "A ride with bike? Hannibal???!!" He took two big steps and was next to Hannibal, who was just about to take out a cigar. "First you hit my van, then you go for a crazy ride with my mother and tell nobody?"  
"Oh, Scooter," smiled Mrs. Baracus to her angry son. "Don`t be mad at the nice Colonel. Besides, I kinda enjoyed this fun. An old woman like me cannot ride a Harley every day, you know..."  
B.A. sat down, but shook his head. "You`re all crazy..."


End file.
